In vehicles, in particular utility vehicles, emergency braking systems generally have surroundings sensor systems that sense the regions in front of the vehicles and determine possible collisions with sensed objects. When a collision course is determined, an automatically acting emergency braking system can be triggered to prevent a collision or at least reduce the severity of the impact of a collision.
However, in the case of vehicle on a collision course, the driver can also, under certain circumstances, avoid colliding with the object, instead of braking. Therefore, avoidance maneuvers are also determined instead of or in addition to emergency braking.
DE 10 2004 056 027 A1 describes a vehicle assistance system for preventing collisions or reducing the severity of a collision in which warning signals can be output to the driver as a function of the determination of a possible collision, and/or an automatic steering intervention and/or braking intervention can be carried out. Instead of braking, it is therefore possible, under certain circumstances, to carry out an automatic steering process for an avoidance maneuver or to display the steering process to the driver.
DE 10 2004 028 404 A1 describes the determination of an avoidance trajectory, for which purpose the trajectory of a vehicle travelling ahead is determined.
DE 10 2010 006 214 A1 describes an emergency braking assistant for automatic braking, wherein driver reaction time is taken into account before the initiation of a braking process. The driver reaction time, an intervention time for braking and an avoidance time for an avoidance maneuver are therefore calculated.
DE 103 369 86 A1 describes a method for avoiding collisions of a vehicle, in which information about the movement behavior of objects in the vehicle surroundings is stored.
DE 100 127 37 B4 describes a device for carrying out a lane change by a vehicle. A trajectory planning device is used to generate a transition curve signal, taking into account that a transverse acceleration that can be predefined by the driver of the motor vehicle is not exceeded. In this context, an essentially S-shaped transition path curve is determined in which the tangent of the transition path curve is the same at the end of the lane change as the determined tangent of the lane. The transition path curve is specified here as a third-order polynomial to determine a sigmoid or S-shaped function of the lateral offset as a function of a longitudinal parameter along the roadway.
DE 101 543 21 B4 describes a vehicle guidance assistance open-loop or closed-loop control system in which, when an obstacle is determined on the roadway, information about the obstacle is acquired and an avoidance path is determined. Map information is used and the avoidance path is determined as a curvature with a sinusoidal mathematical function of the position of the vehicle along the path.
DE 10 2010 023 164 A1 describes a method for warning the driver of a motor vehicle. Possible collisions with sensed objects are determined and a warning criterion is taken into account by specifying a calculated distance from the sensed object; and a steering angle is used.
DE 10 2010 028 384 A1 describes the regulation of the driving stability of a vehicle and the determination of an avoidance path of the vehicle in critical situations. Depending on the critical situation, yaw angles are used, setpoint steering angles are calculated and regulation thresholds are reduced as preparatory measures.
EP 1057159 B1 describes preventing the collision of a vehicle with an obstacle, wherein a plurality of distances from the vehicle are determined in order to take into account, on the one hand, a braking process with maximum deceleration and, on the other hand, steering around the obstacle; in this context, half overlaps of the vehicles can be used.
EP 1303421 B1 describes an automatic braking and steering system in a vehicle in which avoidance paths around an obstacle are determined and additionally taken into account if a further obstacle is located in the avoidance path.
EP 1223093 B1 describes an automatic braking system that can sense the vehicle surroundings and determine lane changes and emergency braking operations. In this context, it is determined whether the driver intends to change lanes, and, in this case, emergency braking is suppressed.
EP 14093211 B1 describes a method for avoiding or reducing a collision, in which objects are sensed and classified into various classes, for example vehicle, motorcycle, stationary building, wherein the classification is carried out by sensing the shape by means of radar and determining the speed of the objects.
EP 1263634 B1 describes a driving stability regulating system in which a trajectory of the vehicle is determined and influenced by means of wheel interventions. In this context, maps and radar information can be used to sense the roadway.
EP 1409310 B1 describes a method for predicting movement trajectories of a sensed object, wherein only possible trajectories of the object are determined in which the forces occurring at the object or the sensed vehicle lie within maximum transmissible values.
EP 1926647 B1 also describes a method for determining a movement trajectory in which the path of the sensed object is extrapolated by specifying polynomials, exponential functions or trigonometric functions.
EP 1926646 B1 describes a method for carrying out an avoidance maneuver by specifying hyperbolic tangent functions and logistical functions as well as arc tangent functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,902 B2 describes the determination of avoidance maneuvers by using the yaw rate.
EP 1926654 B1 describes further mathematical calculations.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,170,739 B2 describes the determination of an avoidance trajectory by mathematical calculation including the yaw angle and steering angle, wherein fifth-order polynomials are used.
WO 2012/119596 A1 describes the evaluation of an avoidance possibility in highly dynamic situations by predicting hypotheses and predictive display of avoidance possibilities.
However, the initiation of automatic steering processes is generally extremely costly and requires automatically actuable steering devices. Carrying out an emergency braking operation if, under certain circumstances, art avoidance maneuver is still possible, can generally lead to unnecessary problems and damage as a result of, for example, tail-end collisions of vehicles.